Am i Dreaming?
by tealana
Summary: Usually it is mikey that cross paths with the super heroes of the city. what are the defenders of New York going to state when destiny has brought them to world, due to Renet has trouble with her sceptre? Rated T.
1. prologue

Author note: I made a trip to two comic stores earlier this week. One called "Kings Comics" on Pitt st, Sydney and the other "the comic shop" on George st, Liverpool. I was looking for comics of the old original 80's graphic TMNT before becoming the cartoon series and motion pictures that has become a world phenomenon. I am at a stump, writers block with 'the terrapin's bride' as I needed the comics to get a proper idea in how my OC will officially react when she meets the turtles. Anyway, onward with the new ficcy that I am going to make as crossover. Hope you will enjoy this one and have a laugh.

 _~Up in the skies  
where outer worldly beings dwell  
time surpasses differently  
code of honour  
tests of loyalty  
determination of prove one's worth  
will ultimately be prophesised as the new guardian~ written by tammy ryan; 30_ _th_ _july, 2015_

Prologue

Thor walked in the room before the throne hall, throwing his glass into the bowl of fire as he said. "Another." Then finally stood beside his adopted brother, loki and had their small brotherly talk of encouragement and compliments.

"Nervous brother?" loki asked, curiously glanced to Thor. "Ha-ha, have you ever known me to be nervous?" Thor chuckled.

"Well, there was a time in nornheim." Loki replied and paused as thor interrupted to correct him of his victory. "That was not nerves, brother. That was the rage of battle."

"I see." Loki added. "How else could I have fought my way through one hundred warriors and pulled us out alive?" Thor asked and explained of the outcome of their escape. "As I recall, I was the one who veiled us in smoke to ease our escape." Loki looked to thor and challenged the correction of their battle. Thor chuckled as the wine bearer approached and patiently held the wine. "Some do battle, others just do tricks." Thor commentary added. The wine bearer sniggered which had irritated loki and retaliated by manipulating the wine into slithering snakes from the cup and the wine bearer dropped the tray and cup in fright. Loki smiled and chuckled.

"Loki, now that was just a waste of good wine." Thor commented. "It was just bit of fun, right my friend?" loki said, smiling to the wine bearer as he waved his hand and the serpents disappeared as the wine bearer nodded in agreement before leaving after picking up the tray and cup.

Loki continued to snigger about his torment. One soldier approached to thor's side and handed the helmet as he bowed then also left. "Nice feathers." Loki commented.

"You don't really want to start this again, do you now?" Thor looked to loki with a smile. "I was being sincere." Loki protested, smirking. "You are incapable of sincerity." Thor replied, seeing though his brothers trickery.

"Am I?" loki said, raising a brow. "Yes." Thor answered.

"I've looked forward to this day as long as you have, you're my brother and my friend. Sometimes I'm envious but never doubt that I love you." Loki replied, admitting his brotherly affection. Caressed his cheek. "Thanks." Thor said, smiling. Loki smiled back and said, joking which made Thor laugh and lightly nudged him away and held a single finger. "Now give us a kiss?"

"Stop it."

"Really, how do I look?" Thor asked. "Like a king." Loki answered and paused for a moment then continued. "It is time."

"You go ahead." Thor encouraged, loki glanced to him with a silent confused gaze as he was told with assuring encouragement. "I'll be along, go on." Loki smiled and finally walked out, leaving Thor then finally followed shortly afterwards.

Loki stood with their mother, queen Frigga on the side of the throne while Thor walked down the opening aisle of devoting asgardian soldiers as they rose their weapons, hailing the king and welcoming the prince of gods. Kneeling down before him, as he was waiting to be given the honor of the mighty Mjolnir. "Thor odinson, my heir, my firstborn. So long have entrusted with the mighty hammer Mjolnir, forged in the heart of a dying star, its power has no equal as a weapon to destroy or as a tool to build. 'Tis a fit companion for a king. I have defended asgard and the lives of the innocent across the nine realms from the time of the great beginning. This is the day, has come…"

Thor smiled as he waited for the initiation of his long waiting honor to finally become the heir and guardian of asgard, and finally receive the crown of his father. "Do you swear to guard the nine realms? And do you swear to preserve the peace? Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and to pledge yourself only to the good."

"I swear." Thor vowed. "Then on this day, I; Odin all-father, proclaim you the mighty Thor of asgard. Protector of the nine realms and king. Arise my son."

The throne room walls had filled with the loud cheering of the soldiers, hailing their new king and guardian of the realm.

****  
to be continued in chapter one

This is an inspiration to the pamphlet I took when purchasing some TMNT comic books from King comics and on the pamphlet had me laughing my socks off, when seeing the picture of Thor with deadpool. And then I got a idea of maybe writing a short book of Thor and TMNT. I did thought of a one shot ficcy but then, that may get ignored and become a bore so I thought to make a short fiction instead. This is an adventure, drama, humor crossover. Not sure how long it will take though but many other fictions to complete as well which is a big headache. Anyway, wish me luck and do hope you will enjoy. Seems I better get back to studying Thor again, lolz.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

In the lair, where the four terrapins happily or contently reside within. Donatello tinkered with his inventions as he normally would. Leonardo, consistently trained to be the perfect son. Mikey collected comic books, video games and cook books just like any other teenage boy would. As for raphael, well; know what he gets up to when needing to blow steam.

It was not until the contented atmosphere was disturbed when Rennet, the time mistress in training had appeared to them and requested them to join her in a new adventure as she was given a task to fulfil of becoming a full pledge apprentice of the lord simultaneous; the master of time and space. At first, the turtles were sceptical about the idea then agreed only on the condition that were no miscalculation of going back in time like last time when it came to savanti romero and Juliet; the woman that he once married from a slightly different timeline in an alternate dimension.

Rennet couldn't guarantee any promises but eventually agreed to the terms but promised an adventure that they'd never forget.

"Hey guys!" rennet greeted as she appeared from out of no where, happily smiled. The four turtles glared back, surprised as they wanted to know exactly what she was doing in their lair. So Donatello was the first to ask. "What do we repay for your visit, rennet? Is savanti back in this timeline and need our help to send him where he cant get to no source of magic?"

"Oh heavens no, I believe lord simultaneous has ensured that savanti romero would never ever return to power again. He has been turned to nothing but dust now." Rennet explained.

"Oh?" they replied unison. Then Leonardo asked gently but curiously. "So what do we owe for this visit?"

"I was hoping you would join me and help me graduate." She replied happily. "Graduate?" both mikey and raph replied in unison. "Yeah, graduate." She answered again.

"Didn't you graduated the last time?" Leonardo asked, pointing his finger slightly down as he were pointing the floor with a raised brow. "That was level one graduation." Rennet answered, pointing her chin and looked up, thinking. "I think it was the second graduation, that I had."

"How many are there to be exact?" Donatello asked, curiously. "Two I think, wait no. three, yeah three. This is my second one and third will be next year." She smiled excitedly. "Am I speaking for myself or does anyone else have the feeling that this seems a bad idea?" mikey said, hoping to be wrong. "Bad idea or not, who are we to turn our backs or should say shells on a friend?" Leonardo answered. Donatello replied immediately. "That would be wrong of us to do since when had we done that to any in the past?"

"None to my count." Raph replied. "So that a yes, you will come?" rennet asked, patiently waited for their answer. "That is a yes." Leonardo answered. "Totally rad!" rennet happily exclaimed. "Lets go then, time awaits no one."

"Yeah, yeah give us a second lady." Raph answered, not remotely interested about time but was more interested in what was in store that waited them. Three minutes later, the terrapins and rennet were finally ready to leave. With a wave of her sceptre, as it glowed brightly and the door to the dimension where her task is expected to be accomplished was opened.

Rennet led the way through the door as she was followed by the terrapins, once had entered. The door behind them closed and disappeared, Donatello was the first to suspect the surroundings that they had entered. Holding his chin in-between thumb and index finger. "Hmm."

"Is that a good 'Hmm' or a bad 'hmm' Donnie?" Mikey quickly inquired. Raphael lowly exhaled as it was heavy and gruff. "Don't look like we are in Kansas." Leonardo commented quickly afterwards as he couldn't resist to agree with his red clad terrapin brother. "Indeed, rennet where are we?"

"Well, let me check." She replied and looked to her watches, she possessed on herself. "No." she said, after finding the timeline they were on wasn't the correct one then checked again on her other forearm then finally she found the correct time. "Ah huh, we are in the same timeline but in different time space."

"Meaning?" Donatello questioned, puzzled. "Meaning that we are in another dimension." Rennet answered. "Another dimension?" Michelangelo repeated. "Spill it, missy. Where the shell are we?" raphael demanded.

"No way!" Michelangelo Shockley cried, as he gawked at the scenery before him. "Where the shell are we?" raphael demanded once again. "It looks like we are in Texas." Leonardo said, assembly guessed as he hoped to be correct. "It looks to advance to be texas." Donatello commented, unsure himself. "Rennet where exactly are we?" Donatello asked gently.

"According to my time watch, we are in Texas. New Texas." Rennet answered. "Stay together, wouldn't want any one getting lo—" leo didn't get to finished to give his command when Michelangelo shot the gun and had taken off to get a closer look as he cried to his brothers. "Come on, dudes! Lets get a better peak at this joint."

Raphael face palmed himself and commented with a gruff sigh. "Can we just leave him here and go home?"

*****  
~to be continued in chapter 2

Sorry for the late update, had a lot to worry about and write as I had a lot of writers blocks on most of my fictions lately. Which is quite irritating and draining. Anyway, read and review. I will try my best to write a good fiction to the best I can. Hope you will join me for the next chapter, tootles


End file.
